1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicular remote transmitters, and more particularly, to a multi-range remote transmitter for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicular remote transmitters are generally used to instruct a vehicle to perform security, keyless entry and/or remote start related functions. These transmitters typically transmit all commands at a fixed power level that corresponds to a receiving range of a vehicle control system. For example, a remote transmitter for use with a remote start system can transmit command signals that are capable of being received by the remote start system at distances of more than 1000 feet from the remote transmitter.
Although such long distances are convenient for functions such as remote start or door lock, they can be inconvenient, in some instances, for functions such as door unlock, window down or trunk release. For example, if an operator were to inadvertently activate a trunk release button on their remote transmitter when the operator is at or near the transmitter's maximum operating range, if alerted to this fact, the operator would have to walk the entire distance back to their car to close the car's trunk. If not alerted, the operator would not know that the car's trunk released, thus leaving the contents of the trunk susceptible to theft.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a remote transmitter that is capable of preventing certain vehicle functions from being executed at or near the remote transmitter's maximum operating range.